Impermissus Adamo
by Cloud Arcanine
Summary: Asuma Sarutobi loves Kurenai Yuhi like a man should love a woman, but feels the same for his close friend Kakashi Hatake. And now he can't decide which choice is the right one. AsumaxKakashi, AsumaxKurenai. Yaoi, hentai, lemons, limes, all that good stuff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been so totally in love with this pairing, that I had to write about it. **

* * *

Asuma was indeed a manly man. Wide, thick shoulders, a strong, well-toned body, and hair covering his arms, chest, legs and chin. He was tan, had smoldering black eyes, and always had a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was the essence of masculinity.

Kakashi was quite the opposite. Small, petite shoulders, a body more closely resembling an hourglass or coke bottle, hair only on his head. He was pale like porcelain, with mismatched eyes, a mask covering all the pretty features of his face. He was the essence of femininity.

Asuma enjoyed watching him. The way his hair lightly fluttered as he moved, the way he walked, so graceful, even though he was too busy reading to pay attention to where he was actually going. Oh, how Asuma wanted to attack him. Just once would be fine. He knew exactly how he'd do it too. He played the scene over and over in his head, usually losing track oh what was going on around him, burning his lip as his cigarette was cinched to nothing._ I'll sneak up behind Kakashi while he's reading,_ Asuma thought. Drag him away from the public with a simple disappearing act, like most ninja do. He'd probably bring Kakashi to his apartment. He'd put up a fight, that's for sure. _Kakashi may be soft and petite, but he's definitely not a pushover_ Asuma thought. He'd shove Asuma off first, then turn to see his attacker.

"A-Asuma?" He'd stutter in surprise. But Asuma would silence him by pressing his own lips against ones of the smaller body in front of him. He's wrap his arms around the lithe jounin, and hold him tight. That is, until he pushes him away. "Asuma?! What the heck?!" He'd say in surprise. But he wouldn't be able to do much more, for Asuma will have already pushed him down onto the bed. He'd look down at the confused face below him, and mutter:

"I...I want you." Only long seconds later, after tossing the thoughts around in his head and processing them, would Kakashi reply:

"B-But what about...what about Kurenai?!" In hopes that it would bring the larger man to his senses.

"I love Kurenai, as I should...but..." A long pause showed he was thinking. "I may love her but...I also love you."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, calming down.

"I knew you before Kurenai and I...I...I can't help myself from feeling this way." He knew next Kakashi would ask "why?" so he decided to answer that himself. "I don't know why I feel this way, honestly I don't, but it's something I can't keep to myself any longer." The jounin under him looked away, deep in thought.

"But I...I don't..." He began.

"I understand, that you don't feel the same way, but please. Just once." He asked. Kakashi was a generous person, but something like this? Would he be giving up too much? Virginity is something you can't back, after all.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Kakashi said. Asuma could have jumped for joy, but instead decided to bend down further to kiss the smaller person below him. Kakashi and Asuma stayed like that for a few seconds, until Kakashi blinked, and his long eyelashes tickled Asuma's face enough for him to pull away. Both breathing heavily, Asuma reached for the thin, cotton mask that covered the ninja's face, smirking as it was pulled down to his neck. "What's with that face?" Kakashi casually asked.

"Why wear the mask?" Asuma asked. "You should show off." He said, reaching a large hand down to stroke the other ninja's face.

"Well, you know." He smiled. Asuma didn't know, but it was the least of his concerns at the moment.

* * *

I think I'll leave off there for now. I'm sooo loving where this is going. We need more AsumaxKakashi love :! Next chapter will probably be up by tomorrow.

...

Fear teh' lemony goodness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ah! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciates them :3.

* * *

"No, I don't know." Asuma smirked.

"Well it's like-" Kakashi was cut off by Asuma covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed. "You can sit up now you know." He said.

"H-huh? Oh!" Kakashi stuttered, sitting up. Asuma adjusted himself so that he sat in front of Kakashi with his legs crossed. He reached over and grabbed the zipper of the olive-green vest, slowing pulling it down until the vest was undone.

"Don't want that getting in the way." Asuma said. Kakashi nodded and slipped it off and dropped it to the floor. Asuma did the same with his own. He smiled widely.

"What are you..." Kakashi began, but stopped as Asuma placed his hands on his shoulders, and with one swift motion, pushed Kakashi back. "So much for being able to sit up." Kakashi muttered.

"it's easier this way." Asuma said. "For me to..." He placed his hands on his friend's hips, then slowly moved them up over his waist, and the under his shirt. Kakashi was as much different from Asuma under his clothes than he appeared to be while wearing them. Unlike Asuma's hard, muscled abs and chest, the younger ninja was more like Kurenai had been, when he was with her. Asuma slowly reached his hand under Kakashi's back, tracing his fingers over the gentle curve in his spine, causing him to arch his back more than it naturally was. "Ahaha..." Asuma smiled.

"C-cut that out...stop laughing." Kakashi said, flustered.

"I just can't help it, you make me smile." Asuma said softly. He removed his hands from under the shirt, and pulled it up to under Kakashi's arms. "Oh, and these." He said, placing his large hands on Kakashi's, which were covered by his usual fingerless gloves. "They'll also get in the way." Kakashi gave Asuma a look, who then raised an eyebrow at the person across from him.

"Alright, alright." Kakashi sighed, removing the gloves and dropping them atop his vest. "You're really picky, you know that?" Kakashi said.

"Well, I can't help it. You wear too much." Asuma said, leaning down close. He placed his hand on the side of Kakashi's face. Then slowly moved his hand, running his fingers through his soft hair. He bent down further to kiss his neck. This action surprised Kakashi, who was too preoccupied with Asuma's hand in his hair.

Asuma bit Kakashi's neck gently, who gasped and almost automatically wrapped his arms around Asuma's neck. _This is how it should be_, Asuma though. He slowly kissed his neck up to his face, where he kissed him again. Asuma waited only a fraction of a second before forcing in tongue into the younger ninja's mouth. After seconds of Asuma seemingly kissing a doll, Kakashi slowly began to respond. Still keeping his arms around Asuma's neck, Kakashi pulled himself closer to the larger ninja. Asuma pulled his head away. He smiled, and wiped the saliva away from his Kakashi's mouth. "You're awfully messy."

"Sorry..." He said, looking away in embarrassment.

"It doesn't bother me. Not at all." Asuma said, reaching down to the sipper on the other jounin's pants. After realizing what Asuma was after, Kakashi quickly grabbed Asuma's hand.

"Hey, how come I always gotta go first?" He asked. Asuma seemed to be happy being in control. And it wasn't like Kakashi could let Asuma have all the fun, laughing at every little squeak or twitch he made.

"Alright then." Asuma sighed. He didn't want to waste much time, since the area between his legs was beginning to hurt with need. After finally pulling his pants down to his ankles, Asuma returned to his former position. But not for long, because Kakashi had practically jumped at him, switching their positions.

"I figure," Kakashi began. "that I should give you something in return. Since you're going to be..." He faded out as he wrapped his right hand around Asuma's length. He grunted in reply. "Ahaha...see? Now I can laugh too." Kakashi smiled, as if it was a casual conversation. And that irritated Asuma.

"Annoying..." he muttered.

"Annoying eh?" Kakashi asked. "Well then how about..." he moved he hand up and down slowly. "Still annoying?" Asuma couldn't reply, he knew it would come out all jumbled and weak, and that would just make Kakashi happy. "No answer? Maybe you didn't hear me." He moved down so he was close enough, then licked the tip. Asuma inhaled deeply, but refused to moan, or gasp, or anything. "Aw, no answer still." Kakashi said, making a face as if he was pouting. "Fine fine, I guess I'll have to try a little harder." He stated. Looking a bit unsure at first, Kakashi tilted his head from side to side, trying to find the right way to do something like this. He took a deep breath, the dived forward. This time, Asuma couldn't hold a moan back as the other ninja sucked on him. Incorporating his tongue in as well, Kakashi did the best he could for Asuma, who reached his hand outward and placed it on Kakashi's head, tugging on his hair. Kakashi tried to say "Stop that" but it came out more like "Shtop frat", due to the length in his mouth. He decided to ignore it and continue to suck and lick. He swallowed hard once, and that was all it took, and Asuma came. Kakashi couldn't swallow any, he was too busy coughing on the amount. He wiped what was left over off of his face with his sleeve. "Still annoying?" He asked.

"You pest..." Asuma said between heavy breathes. "But in a good way." Kakashi didn't understand how 'pest' could be interpreted in a good way, but didn't care either. Soon Asuma had Kakashi pinned down just like before. He reached his hand down back at the zipper for his pants. And this time, Kakashi wouldn't distract him. "I think it's about time we finish up." He said. Once the other jounin's pants were thrown th the ground, and sat himself and Kakashi up right. "Here." He said, pulling Kakashi onto his lap so they were facing each other. "We'll do it this way." He said. He positioned himself at the younger man's entrance.

"W-wait a second, what about-"

"Lubrication? I think you already took care of that yourself." Asuma said, looking downwards. Kakashi also looked down, and saw that Asuma's length was still glistening in his saliva.

"Oh..." He muttered. He braced himself by wrapping his arms around Asuma's neck.

"You ready?" Asuma asked.

"...yeah." Kakashi closed his eyes(or rather, his visible eye). With one swift movement, Asuma pushed himself inside. Almost as if on instinct, Kakashi also wrapped his legs around Asuma.

"Oh...this is so unlike you." Asuma teased. "So kinky." Instead of a comeback or snide remark, Kakashi simply looked up at Asuma, who bent down and kissed him. After pulling away, he said. "I'm gonna move."

"Alright." Kakashi said. And Asuma did just that. Kakashi buried his face in Asuma's chest, so he wouldn't hear him panting. After only seconds, and with a yell of each others names, both came. They both breathed heavily as well. Kakashi collapsed backwards. Asuma smirked again, looking at his friends visible eye, which was completely glazed over. He reached over and grabbed the blanket at the foot of his bed and pulled it over the two of them. He wrapped his arms around the younger ninja and pulled him close. Asuma then rested his head on Kakashi's."I'm tired." Kakashi stated.

"Then go to sleep, it's already 8:30."

"Why, that's not late at all." Kakashi protested.

"Go to sleep."

"Fine fine, whatever."

The next morning, Asuma woke up to Kakashi sitting at the foot of his bed, combing his hair with his fingers. He also noticed that his hair was wet. "Hey, I didn't give you permission to use my shower."

"Well _I_ think it's the least you owe me." Kakashi said, with a high-and-mighty tone. Though, Asuma didn't mind. And he couldn't. Because the look on his friend's face told him he'd be waking up to this a lot more often.

* * *

**Man, that took forever to get down! I'd get really far then lose track on my place, ya know? Anyway, Asuma better look out, cause Kurenai finds out next chapter. And she's not gonna be too happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all those nice reviews everyone :3!!**

* * *

"Well!" Kakashi said as he stood up. "Hungry?"

"You can cook?" Asuma asked in surprise.

"More or less." He said. "What do you like? Eggs? Toast? Bacon? Or would you prefer some kind of instant ramen?" Kakashi asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, you're very funny." Asuma rolled his eyes. "Eggs would be fine. Scrambled please."

"Coming right up." He said, gliding into the kitchen. Asuma sat at the table, watching as Kakashi cracked two eggs. After a few minutes of flipping eggs and skittering about, Kakashi turned to Asuma."What're you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing." He mused. "I just think you'd look much cuter in a frilly apron, maybe with a cat print on it?"

"Eh?! T-that's not funny!" He flipped the eggs onto a plate. "Here." He slid them in front of Asuma, then patiently tapped his foot as he waited for a response.

"You're not bad." He said, quickly finishing.

"Well hurry and get dressed. I can tell Naruto and the others wont be happy."

"Why's that?" Asuma asked.

"Because of your little stunt, I missed their training altogether." He explained, scratching the back of his head. "They're gonna be ticked..."

"Well, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji wont be thrilled either." Asuma said.

"Good. You deserve it." He said as he opened the door.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, maybe if I'm _early_ they'll forget about it."

"Probably, only because they'll be in shock that you got there before noon."

"What was that?" Was Kakashi's quick response. Asuma turned away and smirked to himself.

"Nothing, nothing. Get outta' here." He waved Kakashi out the door.

"Alrighty then." He shut the door behind him and headed to the training grounds.

--

"So anyway, then I-"

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked Naruto, who stopped suddenly. Sasuke walked behind them. Naruto pointed.

"That." He said. Kakashi turned to them, then returned to the book in his hand. Naruto raced over to him. "Why are you here so early!?"

"What? I can't get here early?" He asked.

"Well, you weren't even here yesterday! So I figured you were sick'er somethin'!" Naruto reasoned.

"Nope. I'm fine. So, let's start, shall we?" He asked, putting his book away.

--

"Asuma!"

"Oh, Kurenai." Asuma turned towards the black haired woman. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine. But I should be asking you, you didn't show up yesterday." She laughed.

"Yes I did."

"Well, yes, but only for a little while. Then you left. Kakashi didn't show up at all."

"Really?" Asuma played dumb. "He didn't eh?"

"You're surprised? I thought you'd know, you two are good friends." She was confused.

"We are. Just, not too close." He had to get out of here. The situation was getting dire. Kurenai couldn't know, she just couldn't. It would wreck everything he was working towards.

"Asuma!" They both turned to see the subject of their conversation steadily approaching.

"_Damn!_" Asuma thought. "_He doesn't know that I'm trying to-_" His thoughts were interrupted Kurenai's voice.

"So where were you yesterday?"

"_No!_"

"At Asuma's."

"_Damn it Kakashi!_"

"What? But that doesn't..." Kurenai looked confused. If this were a TV show, Asuma would have stomped on Kakashi's foot, or elbowed his side. But that's be way too obvious. Kurenai looked up, staring blankly.

"_She's really smart._" Asuma thought. "_Within seconds, she'll have figured it out..._" As expected, Kurenai's eyes widened.

"N-no..." She stuttered. Asuma's eyes softened.

"Kurenai..."

"No!" She yelled, rubbing her eyes with palms. Asuma tried to comfort her, but failed, as she hit his arm away. She then turned and ran.

"Kurenai!" Asuma yelled. Kakashi was oblivious to the situation, and confused, but stayed silent. Asuma turned to him. He could have yelled. He would have too. But that wouldn't be fair. Kakashi didn't know. That would be hurting Kakashi for no reason. "I'm going home. To bed." Asuma stated as he turned and left.

"...you could have told me." Kakashi said to himself.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get _something_ up so you guys don't think I abandoned it XD. I tried to keep everyone in character. So if there's anything you think needs to be fixed, tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait, eheheh... A possible few limes/lemons to come. Some SakuSasu, InoSasu, ya know. AsuKa too, of course. And maybe Naruto will develop some feelings for our dear Kakashi.  


* * *

**"...did I miss something?" Kakashi asked.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Asuma said.

"Alright." he said, scampering after Asuma.

--

"So why are you still here?" Asuma asked Kakashi later that night, at around 11:30.

"Don't feel like taking the walk." He said, dropping the green vest to the floor and placing his shoes on it.

"And what tells you you're welcome here?" He smiled.

"I just assumed..." He trailed off, his eyes narrowing as he smiled. Using the conversation to distract Asuma, he leaped for the bed. Asuma threw his arm out and stopped him. He fell to the floor. "Owww..."

"Ahaha...not so fast..." Asuma bent down to be at eye level. "Maybe I want you to sleep on the floor."

"That's just cruel and unusual."

"Well, you can go on the porch." Asuma suggested.

"Fine, have it your way." Kakashi said, falling over. "I'll stay right here."

"In the middle of the floor?" Asuma asked.

"You bet."

"I don't think so." Asuma said, placing his foot on Kakashi's back. He pushed him toward the bed. "You can lay next to the bed. Good night."

"Feh." Asuma turned the lights out and crawled into bed after he changed. After a few minutes, he peered over the edge. Smirking, he reached his arms down and wrapped them around Kakashi's waist, pulling him off the floor.

"I've changed my mind." He said. Asuma pulled him close, pressing his chest against Kakashi's back, who made no protest. "You know..."

"Hm?"

"You smell nice." Asuma said as he inhaled deeply.

"That's kind of creepy sounding." Kakashi said tiredly.

"Really? You know, we have a mission tomorrow." Asuma noted.

"Then let's sleep."

"Don't you care what it is? You know, our little students are coming too."

"I see..." Kakashi said, trailing off as he fell asleep. Asuma smiled, burying his face in the other ninja's soft hair.

"You really are something else..."

---

"Alright, team ten and team seven, you're both clear on your mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, let's GO ALREADY!" Naruto demanded.

"_Do I really need to go? ...with all of them?_" Shikamaru thought. "_What a drag..._"

"This is sooo super perfect! We all get to stay in a 5-star hotel, with a huge bathhouse and everything!!" Sakura squeed to herself. Their mission was simple. A popular business man, and old friend of Tsunade, recently opened a new hotel in Tanzaku Town. Problem being, he thought something just didn't seem right. So Tsunade decided to make her ninjas check it out. The hotel was five stars. You'd think having a friend like that would keep Tsunade from her money troubles, but she wasn't that cruel.

This whole situation worried Sasuke. Ino and Sakura. At once. In a hotel. A huge hotel. He could get dragged away and never be found again! How could this happen? There was still so much to do! Sasuke had to think about this.

Naruto stuck with Choji and Shikamaru the whole walk there. "What do you think it's gonna be like!? I'll bet it's HUGE!! Do you think they have ramen?!"

"Five star hotel is five star food!! YES! YES! YEEEESSS!!"

"...what a drag..."

Sasuke could feel the girls sneaking up on him. Frankly, he had never been so frightened. Asuma pulled out yet another ciggarette. Kakashi quietly read his book. After about an hour of walking, they had finally reached their destination. "Whoa, this place looks great, what on Earth could he have thought to be wrong with it?" Sakura asked.

"You never know with these kinds of people." Ino added.

"I wasn't asking you Ino-Pig!"

"Well I felt I should have contributed!"

As they argued, everyone passed them. Sasuke especially fast.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The man greeted them. "I'm Satoshi, Tsunade's old friend." He was about the same age as Tsunade, a year or two younger maybe. "So how long will you be staying?" He asked happily.

"Three days." Asuma said. "Unless you want us gone earlier."

"No no! Please! Stay as long as you like!" He assured them they'd be no trouble.

"Thank you kindley." Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I'll show you all around." He said, motioning for them to follow. Chouji's favorite room: The kitchen. Kakashi's favorite room: The library. Shikamaru's favorite room: The roof. Sasuke's worst fear: The lover's suite. "And this is the bath." He opened the sliding doors. Hidden behind them was the hugest bath any of them had ever seen. It was big enough for it to be 5 public pools, and then some. And that was just the mixed bathing one. The baths for girls was twice the size, the boy's just as much.

"This...is...AWESOME!!" Naruto spazzed.

"It's getting late..." Shikamaru noted, the sun had already gone down.

"I'm starving..." Chouji whined.

"Well, now to your rooms." Satoshi said. Guiding them up to the 5th floor, he showed them each to their rooms. "Ladies, here you are." He opened the first door on the right.

"I'd like a room to myself." Sasuke stated.

"I have no arguments with that." Satoshi smiled. Sasuke claimed his room, locking the sliding door as soon as it was shut. he wasn't taking any chances.

"You two boys, you get here." He showed Shikamaru and Chouji to their rooms. "You three will get this last room."

"Whaaaaat?" Naruto complained.

"Well...that other young man took the room meant for the two of you..."

"Eh, it's okay. I don't care that much." Naruto quickly got over it as soon as he could smell the ramen being cooked in the kitchen. He ran to Chouji and Shikamaru's room. "Hey! Chouji! Smell that food?!"

"You bet I do! Let's go have at it!" The two raced down the hall. Asuma sighed.

"They'll never change."

"You never know." Kakashi said. "You just never know." He turned and walked into the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asuma pestered.

"I dunno...to sleep..." Kakashi said. He dropped to his knees, then on his side.

"That's boring..." Asuma said. "I want to have some fun...this kinda thing is a turn on..." He said, placing his hand on the Jounin's side, then running it down from his waist to his legs.

"You can't possibly be serious." Kakashi said. he yawned. "With Naruto and the others around..."

"That's even better..." He said softly. He bent down to get closer, but Kakashi stood up.

"I think I'll see what everyone else is doing." He said, as if nothing had happened.

"Aw, fine then." He followed Kakashi as he descended the stairs. "_Just you wait..._" he thought. "_You're mine..._"

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto badgered. "You _gotta_ try this ramen! It's EPIC!!"

"No thanks. If it's _that_ good, I would want _you_ to have it all Naruto." Kakashi said, smiling. Naruto felt his heart jump. What was this now? Some new feeling for sure.

* * *

**I LIIIIIVE! Ahaha, how did you like it :3? I did. Sorry, next one will be longer. I promise! Or, I would like to. I tried to make everyone seem as in-character as I could. Thanks for reading :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa, another chapter already? I'm on a roll~ Yay for AsuKa! Another lemon/lime in this one, just a warning.  
**

* * *

"That was delicious..." Naruto said. "It even compares to Ichiraku!" He said. "I'm full..."

"Already?" Chouji asked, still stuffing has face.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a bath." He said.

"Suit yourself." Chouji said as he continued eating. Naruto walked up the stairs and grabbed the kimono left for him. On the way down, he came across Shikamaru, Kakashi and Asuma.

"Well, that's just where we were headed." Asuma said. "Care to tag along?"

"Sure!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

---

Before Naruto could even walk into the bath, Shikamaru pulled him aside.

"Hey, what gives Shikamaru!" He yelled.

"Asuma has been acting weird for awhile now..."

"So? What do I care?"

"Has Kakashi been too?"

"...no. He's as normal as ever. Well, as normal as he gets."

"Huh...let's go then..." Shikamaru left Naruto behind.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked himself before following. As they walked into the bath, they were greeted with a surprising sight.

"Agh! Asuma!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Put a towel on man!" Naruto covered his eyes. Asuma sighed.

"Sheesh, nothing you haven't seen before." Asuma said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I beg to differ..." Naruto muttered.

"I apologize for him, he has no shame." Kakashi said, burying his face(which was, of course, covered by a towel) in his folded arms. His chest down was submerged in the water.

"I see that..." Shikamaru shuddered. Naruto, who had backed up, took a running leap and splashed into the water. "Dammit Naruto!" Shikamaru said, wiping his face off.

"So what!? You were gonna get wet anyways! It doesn't matter!" Naruto crossed his arms. Asuma and Shikamaru both sighed. Kakashi sank deeper into the water, so that the lower half of his face was also submerged. "This place is really nice." Naruto smiled. "What do you think?" He turned to Kakashi.

"It's alright." He said. Though, Naruto couldn't hear him while he was under water.

"What?"

"It's alright I said." He said again, after reemerging from the water.

"Oh." Naruto turned to Shikamaru, who was currently falling asleep. "Already?" He asked himself."Shikamarus-"

"Falling asleep." Asuma concluded. "I should take him upstairs." He said.

"But we just got in!" Naruto complained.

"I never said you had to get out. And you wont be alone, Kakashis-"

"Already dressed and about to leave without you." He heard from behind him. Kakashi waited at the door. "C'mon. I haven't all night."

"Alright alright." Asuma sighed, throwing Shikamaru over his shoulder. "Naruto." He said.

"Man..."

---

After returning Shikamaru to he and Chouji's room, Asuma returned to his own room, which had 3 futons on the ground, and 1 small lamp atop a small desk by the window, illuminating the room in a romantic way. Naruto rejoined Chouji in devouring all the food he could manage. Kakashi was laying on his back on a futon, reading Icha Icha. Of course. "You're supposed to wear a kimono you know." He said, tossing the simple white one to Kakashi. Asuma's was light blue.

"I don't wanna."

"Why not?" Asuma smirked.

"I don't like them. Not my style."

"Well whatever it is, while you're here you wear one." Asuma said. Kakashi sighed in annoyance. Taking the kimono in his hand and walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Apparently, to put this on." He stated, frowning under his mask. Asuma raised an eye brow.

"Why not just change here? Less work, you don't have to go anywhere." Asuma made a point. As if Kakashi would admit it though.

"Stop staring at me like that." He said, his visible eye looking away. "As long as you don't stare, I guess I will."

"Okay, okay." Asuma said, sitting on the futon Kakashi had been, looking the opposite direction. The urge to turn his head back was almost painful.

"There." Kakashi said. "Happy now?" Asuma turned back.

"Very." He raised an eyebrow at the lovely sight.

"I hate these things." Kakashi raised his arm, the sleeves went way passed his fingertips. "How annoying..."

"I think it suits you."

"Great. Now go get your own place to sleep. I called this one already." Kakashi motioned towards one of the other two, which were much farther than the one he chose. Asuma assumed this was intentional.

"Fine, fine." He stood up, and Kakashi took his place. After Kakashi assumed his original position, Asuma fell atop him.

"Lets see you try'an get away now."

"This isn't funny...cut it out..." Kakashi struggled against the weight on his chest. "Damn..." He could only assume what was next. "Who knows when Naruto could be back...not here or now..."

"I think it'd be a turn on...knowing you could get caught at any moment..." He pressed harder, Kakashi coughed.

"It wouldn't be right to do that now..." He attempted to reason. Though deep down, he knew it was a waste.

"Nope. Now..." Asuma wrapped his arms around the smaller jounin, and rolled onto his back, and held the other ninja against his chest.

"What are you trying to..."

"Beg." Asuma stated plainly.

"Wha- excuse me?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Beg. I wanna hear you say it." Asuma's smirk grew.

"That's not fair..."

"Yes it is. Just do it, c'mon, you know you won't care."

"I...want you to..." Kakashi began. The rest was under his breath.

"I can't hear you."

"I want you to..."

"You want me to? What?"

"I...want you to...um...uh..." Unable to find the right words, Kakashi thought for a while why he let Asuma get to him like this. After sighing heavily, he said: "I...want you...to...fuck me?" He asked, confused if that was the right term.

"Really?"

"Yes...please."

"You don't seem to want it."

"I do...I do want it! Please Asuma...I do want it! Please...fuck me..." He whimpered.

"Good enough. We'll work on the begging." Asuma stated. Bending his knees to make it easier for him to enter, Asuma opened the lower half of his kimono and the jounin atop him's. "You ready?" He smiled wide.

"I...yes...hurry up already!" Kakashi demanded.

"So willing now..." Asuma positioned himself, then quickly pushed upward, and felt himself wrapped in a warmth he'd only felt once before, but soon felt a pain, which was Kakashi's nails digging into his shoulders. "What the hell?"

"S-sorry...it hurts...a bit." He said, his visible eye watering.

"Sorry about that. You'll get used to it after we do it a few more times." He said. He moved a bit, found it slightly difficult. "Maybe not. You're even tighter than Kurenai was."

"W-well s-s-sorry..." He tried to manage, the pleasure making his words slur with squeaks and cries. Asuma sped up, this couldn't last forever, as much as he would like it to.

"I- Ah- I can't...I'm- I'm- losing it..." Kakashi tried to manage.

"Just lose your mind, yourself, and feel only what you are right now. Pleasured." Asuma said gently. Kakashi wondered why he wasn't affected by the feeling. He'd have to ask sometime, but he couldn't speak at all right now. Colors of black and scarlet filled his vision and Asuma crashed into him at blinding speed. Soon he could feel the warm liquid from Asuma seeping down his leg, and his own on his stomach.

"See? You keep avoiding this. Next time just give in." Asuma toyed with him.

"What...ever..." Kakashi fixed the kimono and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asuma asked.

"_I_ am going to sleep. Over here." He stated, motioning to one of the other futons.

"Why are-"

"Because, when they do the laundry, I want no blame in that." Kakashi stated.

"Huh." Asuma said. He watched in entertainment as Kakashi attempted to walk over to the other side of the room. "Still not used to it..." He murmured.

"I heard that."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lol, you know, when I first wrote this I meant for it to be a one shot. Ya know, one chapter long? Lol, sure got far didn't it :D!? Well, onto chapter 6...I believe.  
**

* * *

"So anyway, I think tomorrow we can-" Asuma began, but was cut off.

"Shut up! Naruto's coming." Kakashi said from across the room. After waiting 5 minutes, Asuma said:

"No he's not."

"I know. I thought it would give me enough time to fall asleep. I guess I was wrong." Kakashi sighed.

"Whatever, as I was saying- Ow!" Asuma yelled in Pain as Kakashi whipped Naruto's shoe across the room, hitting Asuma square in the face. "Why you little-"

"Goodnight."

"Damn him..." Asuma grumbled, but couldn't help but smile.

---

"BREAKFAST!!" Naruto yelled, waking up the entire building, and quite possibly the next town over.

"Naruto! Can you _try_ to be a little quieter?" Sakura asked in annoyance, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, ehehe, sorry Sakura!" Naruto laughed.

"Better than an alarm clock." Asuma laughed. "You missed one though." He motioned to Kakashi, who had managed to ignore Naruto. Said Naruto jumped on him.

"Wake up! C'mon Kakashi-sensei! Wake up! Wake up!" He yelled.

"...later." Kakashi said.

"Later? When?!"

"How 'bout...tomorrow."Kakashi tried to compromise. Asuma sighed.

"I have an idea." He picked up Kakashi's book. "I guess he wont mind if I throw this out of this 5-story window. Oh look, there's a nice little pond below." Asuma and Naruto had never seen anyone move that fast. Within seconds, the novel was back in Kakashi's hands, help protectively.

"Don't you even try." He hissed at them.

"Well, you're up." Asuma laughed.

"You guys are so loud..." Shikamaru complained as he stood at the doorway with Sakura.

"Sorry about that, just having a little fun." Asuma laughed again.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Shikamaru noted.

"Ahaha, do I? Let's go eat." Asuma walked past Shikamaru and Sakura. Chouji was of course, already downstairs devouring whatever he could get his hands on. Sasuke stayed locked up in his room. No chance was he taking.

"Dude, you're totally gonna be sick!!" Naruto yelled at Chouji.

"So? At least I get to get sick from great food." Chouji said, wolfing down even more. He didn't eat. He _inhaled_.

"Heh, whatever." Naruto said, turning his attention to Shikamaru, who was poking an omlet. "If Chouji get's sick from eating too much, you'll get sick from not eating enough man!" Naruto said, slapping Shikamaru on the back so hard, he almost fell foreword into his omlet.

"Oh, and I suppose you eat the perfect amount of food?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Oh yeah! All the time! I'm incredibly healthy!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You would be...if you ate more vegetables." Kakashi noted.

"Ew, no way! Vegetables are gross!" Naruto pretended to gag.

"Says the boy who 'is incredibly healthy', eh?" Kakashi smiled.

"Ehehehe, you bet!!" Naruto laughed. "Well aren't you going to eat anything?" He asked Kakashi.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"But you_ never_ eat!! How can you _NOT_ be hungry?!" Naruto yelled.

"I guess I'm just not." Kakashi said, flipping a page in his book.

"Hm..." Naruto paused. "Aren't you sick of that book? I mean, you've like, read it a bazillion times!" Naruto asked, doing his best not to let an awkward silence emerge.

"I should get a new one..." Kakashi muttered. "You're right...thanks Naruto." He said, closing the book. "As much as I enjoy the story, it does get quite boring after the 22nd time."

"22nd TIME?!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura punched him upside the head.

"Keep it down! Not everyone wants to hear you screaming!!" She yelled at him. As he rubbed his aching head, Naruto quietly asked:

"22nd time?"

"Yeah...I've all my books quite a few times...I'll buy something new when we get back to Konoha." Kakashi said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Asuma asked.

"To put this away." He replied, tossing the book up in the air with his left hand and catching at again with his right. And with that he left the large dining room.

"Oh, that's right..." Asuma said to himself, getting up.

"Where are you headed off to?" Shikamaru asked, who finally decided to eat the omlet.

"I have to go ask him something." Asuma said. "I sorta forgot until he left. I'll be back." He hurriedly rushed out the door after Kakashi.

"Hmmm..." Shikamaru mused. "Ow ow ow!" Before he burnt his tongue on the hot omlet. Naruto laughed.

---

"I really should buy something new..." Kakashi said to himself. "The new Kodocha should be out, I guess I'll get that. Maybe even-" He paused as he sensed the familiar presence behind him. "...maybe even the few volumes of Chobits I'm missing..." he continued, trying to ignore Asuma. Asuma didn't like this. He walked up behind the shorter jounin until his chest was pressed up against his back. Kakashi stood still. Asuma wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hello Asuma." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself...people may start to wonder..." Asuma said quietly, just above a whisper.

"And you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Kakashi smiled. "Now get off me."

"Whaaat? Whhhhyyy?" Asuma whined.

"Because, if talking to myself will make people wonder, being felt up by you will confirm what suspicions they probably have."

"Are you that embarrassed about me?" Asuma smiled, tightening his grip.

"No no, I was just thinking of what Kurenai would think." Kakashi said. Asuma let go, backing away slightly. "Before you get involved with me, you should decide on what you're going to say to Kurenai. She loves you too." Kakashi said, returning to what he was doing previous to he and Asuma's encounter.

"Well...I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Asuma said calmly. "Anyway..." He said, smiling.

"What?"

"So you admit it." He smiled wider.

"Admit _what_?" Kakashi asked, confused. Asuma cleared his throat.

"She loves you _too_." He said, doing his best impression of Kakashi. Kakashi stood dumbfounded until he retraced his thoughts and his words.

"_Damn_." He thought. "I have to go." He said, scampering out of the room as quick as he could. Asuma laughed at him.

"Asuma, you lucky dog you." He said to himself, tossing his cigarette out the window.

* * *

I liiiiiive! Sorry for the long wait, I didn't know what to do with this chapter at first, eheheh...anyway, next one will be better! I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ah, I feel like writing more already~**

* * *

"Man, only one more night here!" Naruto said sadly, falling on his futon.

"Well, then there's one more day." Asuma said, lighting a cigarette and standing by the window so the small room didn't fill with the toxic smoke.

"True...I think the mission is a success!" Naruto grinned.

"How do you figure?" Kakashi asked, he had gone back to reading, since he had nothing better to do.

"Well, we kinda know that nothing's missing here, and I think we're kinda milking this for all it's work now!" Naruto said, crawling over to Kakashi in an anttempt to see over his shoulder, to read the book, but was stopped by Kakashi's palm on his face.

"Nope." He said, pushing Naruto back.

"Aw, c'mon, if it's that good I wanna read it too!!" Naruto complained.

"Sorry Naruto, maybe when you're older." Kakashi said.

"Awww..." Naruto stood and walked over to the window where Asuma stood to join him in gazing at the moon. "What're we gonna do tomorrow..." He wondered.

"Well, it's only 8:00." Kakashi said. "We can still do something now." He continued, flipping a page. Naruto had an idea.

"I got it!" He exclaimed. "Kakashi-sensei!" He said.

"What?" Naruto hurriedly ran over to his sensei and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon!" He pulled his teacher to his feet. "You too Asuma-sensei!"

---

"Here!" Naruto yelled.

"What is..." Asuma began.

"A...ping pong table..." Kakashi finished.

"Heheh yeah! I always wanted to play!" Naruto said happily. You first Asuma sensei! Winner get's to take on Kakashi-sensei!"

"Bring it on little man!" Asuma said, enthusiastically grabbing a paddle. "I'll take you on!" He said, rolling up the sleeve of the blue kimono he had changed into 10 minutes prior to the game.

"Aaaaalright!" Naruto yelled, tossing the ball up in the air, and swinging the paddle at it, Asuma quickly blocked, sending it back at Naruto. Kakashi watched for about 2 minutes, before becoming bored and pulling his book out of the sleeve of his white kimono. After 10 minutes, Naruto cried out as the ball smacked him straight between the eyes.

"Cheap shot!" He yelled.

"There aren't any cheap shots in ping pong!" Asuma retaliated. "Now it's your turn!" He said.

"Oh, alright." Kakashi sighed, placing the book on the chair he had been sitting in. "Naruto." He said. Naruto tossed the paddle to him. "Bring it." He said. Asuma threw the ball in the air, and hit it. Kakashi blocked. And so the game began.

Meanwhile, Naruto saw this as his opportunity to look through his teacher's book. While he and Asuma were into the game, he snuck around them and picked up the orange book. He opened it to a random page. After reading about 8 lines, he could feel a nose-bleed coming on, so he rushed out of the room.

"This is so boring. Can we end this?" Kakashi asked.

"Boring eh? I've only just begun!" Asuma said. While Asuma stretched his arms and readied himself for abother throw, Kakashi quickly did a few hand signs under the table. Asuma threw the ball in the air, and hit it at Kakashi, who lightly touched the ball with his index finger. A small surge of lightning charred the ball until it was nothing.

"Game over." Kakashi said, satisfied with himself.

"That was a cheap shot!"

"Ohhh, but there are no cheap shots in ping pong, I thought?" Asuma was silent. "I'm going to bed."Asuma sighed.

"And it was just getting fun..."

---

Naruto sat hunched over on his futon, holding his nose and it bled furiously. It wasn't so much what he read, but the image he got in his mind for just shy of a second. Why not not a vision of he and Sakura? Or Ino? Why he and Kakashi? This didn't seem right . He would have to further investigate these feelings. But not now, as Kakashi and Asuma returned. "That was sure fun huh?" Asuma asked.

"Whatever you say..." Kakashi said, dropping to his futon, placed next to Naruto's. Asuma walked over to the other side of the room, where his was.

"Aw, I feel sorta lonely over here." He said.

"That's not our fault." Kakashi said.

"Poor, poor me. Aaaaallll alone, with no one to talk to, no one to confide in, no one to-" He was cut off by Kakashi once again throwing Naruto's shoe at his face.

"No one to shut you up." He smirked. "Now if you please, I'm tired, and would like to get some sleep. Thank you." Kakashi declared, falling over. "Good night."

"I guess I'll go to sleep too then..." Naruto yawned. "Good night."

"Yeah." Asuma said, turning the light out. "_Oh well, no matter, I have plans for you, Kakashi._" He thought. "_But I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow._"

* * *

What? Plans? What could this mean?! Could it be? Yes! It is! Yet another lemon! This one has a twist. I've already planned out the next few chapters, and trust me, the one after the lemon, will have you all "Awww"-ing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait D: Was busy, with the holidays and all.**

* * *

"Man! I wanna stay longer!" Naruto whined as he packed his bag. "Can we come back here sometime, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Unless it's a mission, you'll have to do that on you're own time." He said, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Awww, c'mon, even _you_ need a break sometime!"

"I guess. We'll see then." Kakashi said, stepping out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Asuma asked, again standing by the window smoking his cigarette.

"To tell Sasuke we're leaving." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah...Sasuke was with us wasn't he!" Naruto said.

---

Naruto looked up at the hotel as they were about to once again set off. "C'mooon Asuma-sensei! Hurry up!" Asuma had announced he had to speak with Satoshi before they departed. Soon he rushed out.

"Sorry, sorry. You guys have to go ahead." He smiled. "Shikamaru, you're a chuunin, I appoint you as team leader."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He needs to come with me." Asuma said, turning back to the building.

"Okay then." Kakashi sighed and caught up with Asuma.

"Aaaaaalright then! C'mon Shikamaru! There's a bowl of Ichiraku ramen with MY name on it!!" Naruto yelled, taking a lively step foreward. "Shikamaru! Hey! What's the hold up?!"

"Oh, nothing, let's go." He said, seemingly troubled.

---

"So...what are we speaking with Satoshi about?" Kakashi asked Asuma.

"Already talked with him." Asuma said.

"Then _why_ am I here?" He complained.

"Cause I need you for something."

"...and what, pray tell, could that be?"

"Heh heh, you'll see..." Asuma smirked. The look of it made Kakashi feel nervous. "You're so slow!" Asuma said, pulling him along even further and faster, so much so that he couldn't tell which way was what until his already limited vision was fogged up even more by steam and then the splashing of the warm water as he was pushed into it.

"That...was uncalled for...and quite annoying..." Kakashi said, after he emerged from the bath's water. "Why on Earth did you do-" He was stopped by Asuma forcing himself onto him, taking his mouth in his. The hot water and the chemicals in it hurt his eyes, the steam made it hard to breath, not to mention how uncomfortable heavy, wet clothes were. After moments of silence, Asuma pulled away. "Sp that's what you were planning..." Kakashi muttered. "But here?"

"Why not? I asked Satoshi if I could use the bath for a little while. Don't worry, I'll be quick about it." Asuma said, sensually running his hand over the fellow jounin's shoulder.

"I dunno..."

"Shut up and get undressed."Asuma demanded, again closing in on his friend, and undoing the vest for him, throwing it aside out of the water, even though the scrolls he had in it were probably already ruined. Asuma slipped his hands under the black shirt, feeling up the skin beneath, only lightly tracing his hands over the curvy hips and slim waist. Tracing his fingers over every inch. He removed his hands from his second lover's shirt soon after. "Again, why bother with the mask?" He asked, feeling the edge of the fabric with his fingertips before lightly pulling it down.

"Because...it's a long story. Tell you some other time." Kakashi assured him.

"Fine by me." Asuma wasn't in the mood to talk anyway. Placing his right hand on the side of the shinobi's face, he gently stroked him before leaning down to kiss him again. He backed up until they were against the ledge. Asuma placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders, pushing him down so he was lying on his back. If they took too long, Shikamaru and the others would get suspicious for sure. After he pulled away from Kakashi, Asuma undid the belt around his pants, using his left hand to pull them down, as he used his right to do the same with his friend's. He positioned himself, but paused. The last two times they did this, he remember the pain he inflicted upon the jounin. Not intentionaly, of course, but he just hastily wrecked him. "_Not this time._" He thought. Helping his lover's lower half into the water, he slowly forced a finger into him.

"Ow..." Was Kakashi's only response. His attempt to keep quiet was so far, in tact.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt so much eventually." He said calmly, lightly and softly moving his hand in a rhythmical way. Soon after, forcing a second finger inside. After he was sure the pain would lessen, he positioned himself once again. "The water will act as a lubricant." He stated, slowly but strongly pushing until he was completely engulfed. Asuma waited, letting the younger of the two become re accustomed to the feeling of being full. "Still hurt?" Asuma asked kindly.

"Sorta...not as much..."

"Glad to hear it." Asuma said, starting off slowly, and gaining speed and force as time grew short. Soon he was at a fast, almost rough, speed. Kakashi still did his best not to draw attention from anyone who could be within a 30 foot radius, only a few times did he even squeak. Asuma could tell Kakashi was at his limit, and he was too, soon he could feel the high of the orgasm pulsing thoughout him. He could see he came only seconds after his friend, who was quietly panting. "Relax for a minute, then get dressed, we have to go."

"Al...already?"

"Yep. But I assume you'll come back to my place anyway. Want me to carry you?" Asuma asked jokingly.

"No."

* * *

**Sorry, I have to cut it short. Laptop's batteries are only about half full. Hope you enjoyed, and please look forward to the next chapter~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is one of the chapters that I've wanted to do for a long time. Prepare yourself, for fluffiness. Also, to those of you who are interested, I'm making a doujin of this chapter(roughly). I'll be selling it at Tora-con 08(if I finish it), and possibly over dA.  
**

* * *

It never snowed in Konoha, not even during the winter. But, it did get uncomfortably cold. And for someone who loathes the cold, like Kakashi, it was the worst time of the year. Especially when your apartment's electricity was out so the heater wouldn't work, and you could see your breath while you were trying to sleep. But for someone like Asuma, who had nothing to worry about due to the back-up generator stored away in case of just the situation.

It was just past ten o'clock when Asuma went to answer the door after hearing a knock. But the opening the door to no one there was quite irritating. "Damn kids..." He muttered.

"Yeah, they do get annoying don't they?" He heard from behind him. He turned to see the person he had said "see you tomorrow" to earlier. It couldn't possibly be tomorrow already, could it?

"What are you doing here?"

"Heater's broken. After_ ALL_ I've done for you, the least you can do is make sure I don't freeze to death, ne?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry, I'm not offering rent. Now move." He said, pointing a finger towards the door. He had too much to think about, the lesson for tomorrow, Kurenai, way too much.

"But I-"

"Out!" Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Asuma himself pushed Kakashi out the door. "Now please, leave me alone." He said, lighting his cigarette.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave...maybe, if I'm lucky, I can find a kind, loving person willing to take me in, but probably not." Kakashi said dramatically. "I'll go, and freeze to death, in the streets of Konoha...tell Sasuke to suck it up, tell Sakura to_ shut_ up, and tell Naruto to eat more vegetables." He sighed heavily. "Good bye, farewell." He said dramatically, once again, and by the time he reached the last floor, he fell to the ground.

"That's a bit much, eh, Kakashi?" Asuma asked. No reply. "You're such a drama queen." Nothing. "Don't make me come down there." He threatened, though he eventually did so anyway. "Hey..." He gently nudged his friend with his foot. "If you fall asleep here, you really will freeze to death..." But he was too late, and no conversation could be held between a sleeping person and an awake one. "_I sure hope no one see's me doing this..._" Asuma thought as he lifted Kakashi from the ground and carried him away, like a newlywed husband would carry his bride.

---

"You're going to owe me one for this." Asuma said to Kakashi, whom he had finally woken up, and was laying by the heater.

"Mhm..." Was his only response.

"Don't give me that." Asuma crossed his arms, "I need you to know that I'm not letting this slide."

"Okay, okay. I'll do something for you tomorrow..."

"Good, I have something in mind too."

"Ah, okay, whatever." Kakashi sighed. "I don't think I- ohmygod!!" He suddenly jumped up, running behind Asuma.

"What?! What is it!?"

"That!" Kakashi pointed to a spider the size of his hand. "What the hell is that thing!!?"

"...a spider." Asuma said. "You're afraid of that little guy?"

"_Little_?! That thing could have it's own capitol!! It's like a freakin' mutant spider!" He said in a panic. This time it was Asuma who sighed, scooping the spider up in a tissue, and tossing it out the window.

"Happy now? Miss Muffet?" He teased.

"It's not funny! What if that thing was poisonous? It could have _killed_ me!" Kakashi said, still flustered.

"Then I'd have my house back to myself again."

"Huh, how very kind of you. Anyway...I'm tired..." Kakashi said, returning to the heater, apparently not having learned his lesson.

"Don't sleep there."

"Why not?"

"First of all, you're blocking all the heat. Second, there might be more of those spiders."

"...I'll...just..." Kakashi looked around the small room. "Damn..."He looked at Asuma with pleading eyes(well, eye...)

"...no."

"But I-"

"Isn't it enough that you're here in the first place?" Kakashi didn't understand what made Asuma so adamant. It was only a few days ago that he'd try anything to get in his pants.

"...c'mon..."

"...you'll owe me even more..." Asuma said.

"Oh, you know I don't care about that." Kakashi said.

"Fine, fine. Do what you want."

"_Victory._" Kakashi thought as he lunged for the warmth of blankets on an actual mattress. It wasn't quite _as_ warm as sleeping by the heater, but it was definitely better than sleeping outside. It only took him about 5 minutes to fall asleep.

---

It was only 30 minutes later that he was awakened by the shifting of the mattress and blankets, the cause being Asuma. Realizing that he was awake, Asuma said "Be ready for tomorrow. I have it all planned out."

"I can handle it..."

"You say that now...just you wait." He smirked.

"Hm...well I think I know you well enough that I can guess on what it'll be."

"You'll be surprised." The smirk growing wider. Kakashi sat up.

"I'll beleive it when I see it." He said, undoing the headband he had forgotten to remove earlier, tossing it over to his shoes. "I guess I'll have to be prepared for it. And to do that I'll need to sleep." He said, falling over in an attempt to get more rest.

---

"Wake up, time for you to pay me back." Asuma said. Kakashi didn't reply. "Wake up." He said again. "Kakashi..."

"Go away..." Kakashi complained. "Leave me alone for now..."

"No, get up now. I have to go out, you're coming with me."

"Nuh-uh." Asuma sighed, having to resort to such childish methods wasn't his forte, but oh well...

"Kakashi!! Look out! The spider!!" Suddenly the room felt empty as Kakashi jumped back against the wall, gasping and looking around.

"Where is it!? Where is it!?"

"Outside still, good morning."

"That...was really rude..." Kakashi frowned beneath his mask.

"Who cares, I have something for you." He said, pulling a paper bag out from behind him. "Come here."

"This should be good." Kakashi laughed.

"Oh you'll see." Asuma smirked. The confident glitter in Kakashi's eyes faded away as he gazed in horror in all Asuma had revealed. A headband, topped with cat ears, a tail to match. A red collar, with a large bell dangling in the front, and a short leash.

"No way."

"Aha, you said you'd do it."

"No freakin' way man." Kakashi shook his head. "That's not- This isn't-..."

"A promise is a promise. Now fix yourself up. We're going for a walk."

"B-but I..." He sighed heavily. Haha, Kakashi Hatake, the legendary Copy-_Cat_ Ninja. After adjusting his vest, replacing his headband and donning his shoes, he sat still, in silence, as Asuma placed the cat ears on his head, the tail on his backside, and the collar around his neck. Then finally, connecting the leash to the collar."I feel ridiculous."

"Then you feel the same way as you look." Asuma laughed. He thoughtfully stroked his bearded chin. "Also, make sure to say 'nya' after every sentence."

"You're killing me...and my reputation...nya"

"Well, this is what happens. You owe me."

"What will I have to do to stay a little while longer...nya?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I have a few ideas." Asuma smiled, placing the bag on the desk. "Now come on." He tugged on the leash.

---

Kakashi could feel the people staring at him. "I look so ridiculous...nya..." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure people will forget all about it in a few days...weeks...maybe months."

"Great...nya." Kakashi said. He was just starting to feel slightly relaxed when he noticed his students walking down the same street. "Oh damn!" He said, hiding behind Asuma. No doubt if they saw him like this, no, if Naruto saw him like this, no one would ever forget. Asuma could plainly see this, and called out

"Hey! Sakura! Sasuke! Naruto!"

"What the hell are you trying to do!?" Kakashi demanded.

"Ahaha...hey guys." Asuma smiled as he caught up with them, Kakashi dragging his feet behind him.

"Hey Asuma-sensei!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Whatcha' got there? A pet?"

"Haha, something like that." Asuma tugged on the leash, pulling the collar forward and nearly choking Kakashi.

"Ow nya!"

"Whoa..." Naruto said. He, Sasuke and Sakura all gazed in awe and astonishment at their leashed sensei.

"Why are you..." Sakura began.

"It's a long story." Kakashi sighed.

"Ahem." Asuma cleared his throat.

"Sorry, it's a long story nya..." He said, flustered at the fact of his students seeing him like this.

"I don't even want to know." Sasuke stated, turning away, not wanting to be seen with him. Kakashi fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Quick squirming." Asuma said.

"...Sorry nya."

"This is just...too weird." Sasuke turned away. Sakura and Naruto however, were other stories. Sakura's yaoi-senses had gone off, and all kinds of fantasies were running wild through her mind.

"So, Asuma-sensei, how long will this be going on?"

"Hm, well as long as he needs to stay at my place..." And there it was, the breaking point. Sakura quickly turned away to wipe the blood away from her nose.

"Hey, Asuma-sensei, do you think I can have sensei as my pet sometime?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto, right now, he's all mine." Asuma smiled broadly. Sakura's nose bled even more, causing her to keep her back turned. Lucky for her she was wearing red.

"This is stupid...nya" Kakashi complained.

"Quiet, you're lucky I don't make you crawl."

"Excuse me!" Sakura yelled, running into the bathroom of a nearby convenience store.

"C'mon, please Asuma-sensei!!" Naruto whined.

"Maybe some other time. I have to go speak with lady Tsunade."

"Oh no, I'm not going there!! Not like this!! Nya!!" Kakashi yelled. Asuma slapped him upside the head.

"Bad kitty." He frowned, spitting his cigarette to the ground and stomping on it. Sakura had finally returned, holding a few tissues from the store. "Well, we'll be seeing you." Asuma waved goodbye.

"Yeah...bye...nya." Kakashi scowled, and continued at his previous pace, doing his best to avoid the looks from passerbys.

---

"So, lady Tsunade, you wanted to speak with me?" Asuma asked as he entered her office.

"Yes, it's about Kurenai and-" She paused as she saw Asuma drag in his Cat-On-A-Leash. "...can I ask what you're doing?"

"Oh, he owes me, so he's just repaying me."

"By doing what?"

"Publicly humiliating himself." Asuma smiled, pulling on the leash. Kakashi sighed.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade...nya."

"Aha, so anyway, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Asuma asked. Tsunade looked serious for a moment, then turned away.

"Never mind, I was actually just able to figure it out on my own."

"Oh, really? Time to go home then." Asuma said, turning then tugging on the leash. "We're off." As they closed the door, Tsunade pondered aloud.

"Is he really..."

---

"Alright, can I take this off now?" Kakashi asked as he closed the door behind him.

"The leash, yes. But I take back what I said earlier."

"About what?"

"You can't stand anymore. Crawl around."

"What!? You can't possibly be serious."

"Oh I am, now do it." Asuma said sternly. Kakashi, wanting to repay his debt, removed the leash from the collar, then did as he was told. "C'mere." Asuma said. Kakashi sighed once again, he seemed to be doing a lot of that today. Crawling on his hands and knees was no fun, the hardwood floors made it hard to walk...er- crawl."Heh, I'm gonna have fun with this." Asuma grinned.

* * *

**Sorry, I lack the effort to be detailed, I just wanted to get it up.** **No lemon next time, but there will be some mature content...heheh...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ah, chapter 9. This one-shot has accumulated into a full-blown story.  
**

**(BTW, you may have noticed that when Kakashi talks, there's a lot of "..." in between his words. That's because he talks in that slow drawl, making his sentences seem sorta long. You know what I mean though.)  
**

* * *

"I'm starting to think that I'd rather spend my time in the cold...nya..." Kakashi sighed.

"You'd last 5 minutes, if that..." Asuma laughed, twirling a lock of his "cat's" hair.

"Hm...maybe...nya..." Asuma smirked as he held his pet, who was sitting on his lap, even closer. "I wanna sleep now...nya..."

"Too bad. I'm too excited to sleep."

"I can't help that..." He, almost nervously, turned away. "Besides, the chuunin exams are right around the corner, we need to prepare the kids..."

"Mahhh, they can wait. I need this now..."

"_Ugh, You so don't..._"

"C'mon. What are you doing that's just so important, that you can't show your best friend a good time?"

"I..." What excuse could he make? Watering the plants at this hour of the night would sound ridiculous. Then again, with the way he looked, ridiculous seemed almost normal.

"Are you...afraid of something?" Asuma could pester him all he wanted. For all he knew, Kakashi could be dieing, and no one would know. As if Kakashi told anyone anything. "If this is about her...you don't have to worry..." He was referring to Kurenai, of course. After spending some time away from her, Asuma could tell he'd lost all interest in that woman. She acted so hurt when she'd found out what he'd done, but he never said anything to her when she'd come home at off hours of the night, reeking of other ninja, such as Gai, Hayate, or otherwise. Who else did Asuma have to confide in now? Shikamaru was a kid still, as mature as he was, it was beyond him. And Asuma was sure that cologne Kurenai had stank of the other day was Iruka's, so that crosses another one off the list. It was a shame his father, the 3rd, wasn't around. Though, he'd be just as busy as Tsunade to listen. And so, he was fed up with no one caring, he'd make someone help.

"Maybe..." Kakashi looked away. "Or...it could be something else...I still don't know..." Asuma was a dear friend, more so than Kurenai or Gai even. And if refusing him meant losing that friendship, then giving himself away might be worth it, though others would disagree. It might be his lack of interest in a relationship, having gotten used to being the "lone wolf" of the jounin. There was a time, years ago, when he'd felt something for Shizune, but he dismissed it. And it disappeared. Maybe he was unable to love? If that was the case, then continuing this might only hurt Asuma in the end. "I...have things to think about..."

"You know, I'm here to listen." Why wouldn't he talk? Stubborn? Lonely? Or, maybe he just didn't know how? Something seemed awfully wrong. Even for his stoic persona. He'd never show his true self, not to Asuma, never even to Minato when he was around, but why? There was something troubling him, weighing heavily on his mind like an anvil suspended over a delicate flower. Asuma would figure out what the issue was, press it until there wasn't one anymore. There was a feeling inside him, no longer just a lust, maybe thsi was what they called "love"?

* * *

**Avyuvdwsbdisbddfbf hdbion bcjfbisw THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, I KNOW D: I just *desperately* needed to update... like, a lot... But I'm deprived of inspiration right now...anyone wanna help me with the story? Like, a collaboration maybe? I dunno...anyway, will update when I know what to do :'D**


End file.
